The importance of warmth and affection for the normal development of children has been emphasized by research in a variety of disciplines. Yet, there is little empirical information available which can be translated into specific recommendations for the care of the increasing number of children in daycare settings. This dearth of information contrasts with a growing concern that children be given the opportunity for emotional development in such settings. The objective of the proposed experimental research is to develop and evaluate procedures to encourage the expression of affection by caregivers to children in daycare settings, and to measure the effect of increased affection on the positive and negative affect of the children. The naturally occurring affection expressed by caregivers and children before intervention will first be measured in order to obtain the information necessary to design the procedures.